One Day
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Just a random oneshot on what Tsunade goes through every day as Hokage...nothing special.


Tsunade awoke to…pig snorts.

"Tonton, go away," she muttered, shoving the piglet off.

"Bweh, bweh, bweeeeeeeeeeh."

"Go _away, _I'm sleeping," Tsunade grumbled, and pushed at Tonton again.

"Bweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!" Tonton squealed, and Tsunade sat up.

"What??!!!"

"Bweh, bweh!"

Tsunade sighed. "What about Kakashi? Don't tell me you were bothering him, so he threatened you with breakfast."

"Bweh…bweeeeeh."  
Tsunade sighed and pushed back the covers on her bed. "All right, I'm coming. Why does he need me at four in the morning, anyway?"  
Tonton darted ahead to the door and squealed again. He kicked at the wood, still insistently squealing. Tsunade opened the door.

"Why four a.m.?"

Kakashi stepped inside, shivering and wet. "Because. That A-rank you sent me on? Yeah, turns out these guys have a personal vendetta and felt the need to stab me."

"Is it raining?" Tsunade asked, closing the door.

"Yeah, duh, why do you think I'm wet?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You're bleeding."

"Oh, so that's what that sticky red stuff is."

Kakashi's voice dripped with sarcasm, but Tsunade ignored it and pushed him down against the wall. Kakashi didn't move as she healed the wound in his side, knitting muscle and tissue back together.

"This is deep," Tsuande commented. Kakashi merely nodded.

"That's why I came to you."  
Tsunade exhaled and handed Kakashi a roll of bandages. "It'll be sore for a while, but as long as you don't twist the wrong way, you'll be fine."

Kakashi nodded again and stood up. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. I apologize for disturbing you."

"Not at all," Tsunade said, waving him off. "Tonton needs to go 'out' anyway, so you really didn't wake me up."

Kakashi shrugged. "Whatever. Thank you again."

Kakashi bowed and opened the door. Tsunade watched him go, jumping back and forth through the rain. She sighed and nudged Tonton forward.

"Go," she muttered. "You had to anyway, so go now."

Tonton hesitantly stepped out into the rain.

OOOOOOOOO

Tsunade collapsed in her bed fifteen minutes later. It was four-thirty, and she was still tired. Kakashi was sweet, and she could forgive him for waking her up, but it didn't change the fact that she still needed three more hours of sleep. Tonton curled up next to her, snuggling in the curve of her arm.

"You're a little trouble maker, aren't you?" she said dryly.

"Bweeeeeeh?"

Tsunade sighed. "Don't wake me up again."

OOOOOOOO

When Tsunade woke up again, it was seven, and she was still tired.

"Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed. "I'm up, Shizune," she said sleepily. "Believe it or not."

Shizune smiled and picked up Tonton. "All right, then. You're needed-"

"I know the drill," Tsunade muttered, slowly getting up out of her bed. She knew she had to go to the Hokage's tower first and deal with her ninja. Then she had a meeting with the Kage from Asugakure, and _then_ she had to go to the hospital and see who else had ripped their body to shreds by opening eight inner gates-

"_Tsunade-sama!"_

Tsunade sighed. "Naked!"

"…I can wait a minute…"

Tsunade sighed again and pulled off the robe she had slept in the previous night. "I washed your kimono last night," Shizune was saying. "When you need to get ready for that meeting with Asuga, just get it from your closet; it's clean."

Tsunade nodded and found her pants in a half-awake state. Shizune smiled as Tonton looked up at her, sniffing.

"I know, I know-you want your food."

"Bweh, bweh…"

"I'm going to feed him. Get dressed and do whatever you have to."

Tsunade nodded, only half-registering what Shizune said. "Coffee, please?"

"Sure."

Tsunade somehow found her top and got into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed out her hair, wondering if she would ever wake up.

Tsunade wandered into the kitchen and plunked down at the table. "I am so dead today…" she muttered. Shizune smiled and handed her a cup of black coffee.

"Drink it," she said with a grin. "It'll wake you up in no time."

"I believe it," Tsunade said, and took a sip of the coffee. "Wow, that's strong."

"Strong enough for you?"

Tsunade nodded and took another sip. "Seriously, what do you do to this?"

"Absolutely nothing," Shizune replied, and set a plate down in front of Tsunade. "That's the secret. You don't do anything to it."

Tsunade shrugged and looked down. Shizune had made her breakfast; as usual. Tsunade didn't know what she would do without Shizune.

"You would die of malnutrition," Shizune had once told her, and Tsunade had believed her. Tsunade quietly began to eat, and Tonton sat up against her leg, begging.

"No toast for you, mister," she scolded, and gently pushed Tonton away with her foot.

"Bweh?"

"No eggs either."

"Bweh."

Shizune smiled as Tonton went off to find a place to sulk. "You ate," she called after him. "Little piggy."

Tsunade smiled and proceeded to scarf down her breakfast.

"Hungry?"

"I'll put it to you this way; Tonton woke me up at four a.m. to go 'outside.' While I was letting him out, Kakashi came back from an A-ranked mission bleeding half his blood. I healed him and then waited for Tonton to finish his 'business' and only then was I able to sleep."

"And healing Kakashi really took that much?"

"He was bleeding out his side, I could see his intestines."

Shizune shivered. "And you're the one eating!"

Tsunade shrugged. "I got over blood with Orochimaru."

Shizune shook her head and began cleaning up the kitchen. Tsunade finished her breakfast and drained her coffee.

"Okay, I'm awake. Thank you so much-"

"Think nothing of it," Shizune said, waving her off. "I'll see you at the infirmary."

Tsunade nodded and bolted out the door.

Hokage's Tower, then Daimyo, then infirmary…dealing with the ninja should go fairly quickly, but I here this Kage's a little stubborn…the infirmary will probably take the rest of the day, then. Oh, when will I eat?

Tsunade ran through the crowds, heading for her Tower.

OOOOOOOOO

In the Hokage's Tower, various ninja were lounging around. Some were leaning against the walls, and others were chatting with friends. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were sitting in a circle on the couches against the far wall, overlooking the entire village. They looked like they were sharing gossip, but Tsunade knew better. Kakashi was telling them about his mission last night, and Kurenai was sharing news from around town. Asuma had news from the Elite Twelve on the "Bingo Book Circle," Asuma's daily update on rogues and such.

Tsunade slid into her office and found the mission scrolls, already sorted by rank. There was a note stuck to the first one she saw.

Thank you.

Tsunade smiled at the neat, elegant handwriting she recognized as Kakashi's. He _was_ sweet…

Tsunade saw Kotetsu wandering up to her and rolled out the scrolls.

"Congrats, you're the first," she said.

"I'll take a B-rank," Kotetsu said slowly. "Whatcha got?"

"I've got…tracking, scroll retrieval…"

"Eh…I'll take the scroll. Izumo and co. is coming with me."

Tsunade nodded. "Organize your team and get moving."

Kotetsu nodded and took the scroll Tsunade handed him. "Thanks, boss. I'll be back."

Tsunade nodded, and Kakashi stepped into her office.

"Well hello, you," she greeted, smiling. Kakashi peeked at the A-ranked scroll.

"Ooooo, an assassination. I'm in the mood to cut something."

Tsunade shrugged. "Team?"

"Asuma and Kurenai mentioned they'd like to come."

"Fine. If they want to come, you have my permission to go."

"Thank you."

Kakashi accepted the scroll Tsunade handed him and walked out, hands shoved into his pockets. Tsunade smiled; he was funny…

"Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade looked up as Sakura charged through.

"What, Sakura?"

"It's Sasuke!" she cried. "He's hurt, bad!"

Tsunade stood up. "How bad, exactly?"

"He-His cruse mark, it's-it's almost out of control! He's unconscious, no one can get it under control, and he's really hurt, he used too much chakra on a mission, and he's-!"

"Calm down," Tsunade muttered. She walked over to Sakura and shoved the mission scrolls into her hands. You know what to do?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then I'm going to see Sasuke. Stay here, and when there are no more missions to give out come and find me. Okay?"

Sakura sighed. "Okay."

Tsunade nodded and walked out. Sakura sat down and waited.

OOOOOOOOO

Tsunade glanced at a clock on her way to the hospital, and groaned. She had fifteen minutes to heal Sasuke, get back to her house, and get to that stupid meeting with the Daimyo…

Tsunade stepped into the room she had been told Sasuke was in. Sure enough, there he was, raven-black hair spread out around his face, curse mark running wild. She sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead., glowing green with healing chakra.

The curse mark receded.

"I thought Kakashi had this under control," she murmured, watching Sasuke's features relax. He was still asleep, but he would be fine.

And Tsunade still needed to get to that meeting…

OOOOOOOOO

Shizune met her at the door.

"You're late!" she cried, thrusting a kimono at her. Tsunade sighed, took it from her, and ducked into the bathroom to change. Shizune had changed, as well; instead of her usual black robes, she now wore a dark blue kimono with a white sash. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she had painted her nails a light shade of blue to match her kimono. Tsunade, in contrast, was wearing her hair in her usual pigtails and had red nails. Sigh…the kimono was white with lavender flowers. Well, nothing a genjutsu couldn't fix…

Tsunade changed in record time, emerging from her bathroom with her kimono tied with a light purple sash. Shizune sighed and pulled the ties from her hair, brushing it out and pulling the ends around to the back of Tsunade's head. Tsunade had found a bottle of nail polish and was now painting her nails a light shade of purple.

"Tsunade-sama, you are very late," Shizune started. Tsunade sighed.

"Like I don't know that," she snapped. "I had an emergency in the infirmary."

Shizune sighed. "Whatever. Finish up your nails and we'll go."

Tsunade nodded as Shizune finished her hair and stepped back. "I'm done."

Tsunade walked to the door and opened it for Shizune, and the two women stepped out onto the streets.

"Where exactly are we going?" Tsunade asked, picking her way through the crowds. She had no idea where they were going, so she was just following Shizune.

"A restaurant off the main road down here," Shizune replied, threading her way easily through the crowds.

Tsunade shrugged and continued following Shizune.

Shizune ducked into a small building to the right of the street, and Tsunade followed. A tall man with black hair and pale skin greeted them.

"Ah, Lady Tsunade, so glad you could make it. And right on time, too."

"You are the Kage of Asugakure, I take it?" she asked. The man nodded.

"Yes, I am. Please, sit down. I have a table in the back."

OOOOOOOOO

The meeting went well; the Asukage wanted to form an alliance with Konoha. Tsunade had agreed, and she had brought the treaty back for the Council to sign off on. Tsunade had then returned to her house, fed Tonton his dinner, and ate her own dinner. Shizune was reading a book on cell regeneration, and Tsunade was cleaning up the kitchen. She had insisted; Shizune had done enough for one day. Shizune had finally relented and settled down with a book, and Tsunade had taken care of the remaining chores.

"Did you know that you could make cells regenerate?" Shizune was saying, "not just divide over and over again?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No…but that Yakushi kid…Kabuto, his name was…"

Shizune nodded. "That's why I'm looking into this. He's a weird kid, but he has incredible abilities, and I don't know any of them. Except the brute-force punch he dealt me at the end…that I knew how to do."

Tsunade nodded. "That chakra scalpel was something…I thin I know how to do that, but I'm still working on it." She tossed another towel into the laundry basket and kicked it through the door into the bathroom. "Well, I think that's it…anything I forgot?"

"Tonton would tell you; trust me."

Tsunade smiled and picked up the piglet. "Did I miss anything?" she cooed, holding him up to her face.

"Bweh, bweh…"

Tsunade laughed and set him down. "I'll take that as a no."

Tonton jumped up on the couch and curled up in Shizune's lap. Shizune absently petted the pig while she read. Tsunade settled next to Shizune and began reading over her shoulder.

"Interesting," Shizune mused. "The cells can repair themselves instead of just dividing again and again…and that's the Yakushi's secret."

Tsunade nodded and stood up. "I'll read that in the morning. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

Shizune nodded and buried herself in the book again. Tsunade picked up Tonton and carried him upstairs. "You tired, buddy?"

"Bweh..."

Tsunade smiled and set the pig down in her bed while she changed. Tonton curled up in her sheets almost immediately, and Tsunade headed into the bathroom to shower.

Tonton didn't move when she came back.

"Move it," she told the pig, wet hair dripping. "Tonton!"

"Bweh."

"Move!"

"Bweh!"

Tsunade sighed and picked up Tonton, moving him to the side so she could lie down in her own bed. "You're a brat," she muttered as she settled, pulling the sheets around her. "A brat, you hear me?"

"Bweeeeeeeh…"  
Tsunade sighed and turned over. "Go to sleep. No kicking me."

The first thing Tonton did was kick her soundly in the back.

**A/N: Cute, huh…?**


End file.
